vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoom (CW)
|-|Zoom= |-|Black Flash= Summary Hunter Zolomon is a meta-human speedster from Earth Two. Years after witnessing his father murder his mother when he was a child, Hunter became a serial killer. Following the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion, Hunter was affected during electroshock therapy by the dark matter emitted, giving him superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Following this, he escaped and began acting as a supervillain known as Zoom, stylized as the Speed Demon. Later, using Velocity serums, Hunter managed to artificially increase his speed to the point where he could break the dimensional barrier. Having got tired of being the villain, Hunter decided to become "the hero" as Jay Garrick/The Flash, stylized as the Crimson Comet, borrowing the name from another speedster he kept prisoner. He created the charade in order to instill false hope - hope that would be ripped away. Discovering the existence of Barry Allen on Earth One, Hunter traveled to the other Earth and acted as his friend and mentor, apparently training him to fight Zoom, but instead forcing Barry to increase his speed to eventually take it for himself. Hunter eventually killed a time remnant of himself to give Barry a reason to avenge "Jay" and increase his speed even further, only for his true identity as Hunter Zolomon to be discovered by Team Flash soon after. Shortly after, intending to break Barry emotionally, he murders the latter's father Henry Allen, thus being indirectly responsible for Barry creating Flashpoint. After losing a race to Barry Allen and attempting to destroy the multiverse, Time Wraiths appeared and imprisoned Hunter in the Speed Force, while reducing him to a decayed spectre-like form, similar to that of the Time Wraiths. He returned as a mindless being bound to the will of the Speed Force for all eternity, while hunting down the rogue speedster Eobard Thawne. After Eobard and the Legion of Doom assembled the Spear of Destiny and changed reality Zolomon was held captive by Eobard in S.T.A.R. Labs like a caged animal. After the timeline was restored, Zolomon chased down a future version of Eobard who had travelled to 1916 to ensure the Legends wouldn't stop him from altering reality with the Spear of Destiny, and killed him also erasing all of his time remnants he had created and restoring his non-existence. He was later sent to hunt down Savitar, but he was froze and shattered by Killer Frost. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Hunter Zolomon, Zoom, Speed Demon, "Jay Garrick", "Flash", Black Flash Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Speedster Metahuman, Servant of the Speed Force Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Intangibility, Time Travel, Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Dimensonal Travel, Can create Time remnants, Air Manipulation, Afterimage, Increased Metabolism, Resistance to poisons and drugs, Eye Transformation, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Stamina, Voice Changing, Intimidation, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Master Tactician, Master Manipulator, Expert Leader, Master Investigator, Master of deception, Speed Force knowledge, Limited Clairvoyance, Vibration Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Intangibility, Time Travel, Electricity Manipulation, Dimensonal Travel, Can create Time remnants, Air Manipulation, Afterimage, Increased Metabolism, Resistance to poisons and drugs, Eye Transformation, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Stamina, Intimidation, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Death Inducement, Decay Inducement, Existence Erasure (Erased Eobard from existence), Speed Force Awareness 'Attack Potency: Small City level (Superior to Reverse-Flash and capable of curbstomping early season 2 Barry. Became even stronger after absorbing the latter's speed), can ignore conventional durability | At least Small City level (Casually restrained Barry Allen. Was noted as a threat by Savitar), can furthermore ignore conventional durability Speed: Sub-Relativistic (3-4 times faster than Season 1 Barry Allen and had easily blitzed him. Nearly as fast as a tachyon enhanced Barry, who increased his powers 4x. After absorbing Barry's powers, Wells stated that Zoom had never moved at such speeds on his Earth) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before. Scared and outsped Eobard Thawne and is comparable to Barry Allen. Savitar could not defeat him alone, and required Killer Frost to help defeat him) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Could lift fully grown humans over his head with only one arm. Should be comparable to Reverse Flash who can snap necks while they are straight) | At least Class 1 (Stronger than before. Overpowered Barry Allen physically) Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least Small City Class Durability: Small City level | At least Small City level Stamina: Very High, because of his regenerative abilities Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Zoom suit Intelligence: Gifted to Genius (Created the first Velocity serum, constructed prisons to hold metahumans, formulated a complex scheme with his time-displaced copy to obtain the Flash's speed force and won the servitude of Earth-2 Metahumans through various means that include intimidation. Is extremely knowledgeable about using his abilities, even managing to increase his speed 30% by changing the way he moved his legs) | Likely below average (only driven by instincts) Weaknesses: * Psychological trauma (formerly): Hunter suffers from severe PTSD, due to him watching his father kill his mother. Barry utilized his past memories to induce extreme psychological trauma, in order for him to loose his focus and become more feral, thus allowing Barry to overpower him, trap him and finally unmask him. He constantly has flashes to his traumatic experiences, either his father killing his mother, the orphanage he was placed in, or his shock therapy treatments. Caitlin unknowingly caused him to experience these flashes more frequently, as her words would constantly remind him of these events. After being enslaved by the Speed Force for all time, Hunter's sanity was completely erased, reducing him to a feral beast unable to act beyond the will of the Speed Force. * Velocity serum (formerly): While the Velocity drug boosted Hunter's speed to tremendous levels upon overdosing, the speed drug had a severely degenerative effect on his cells that would in due course kill him unless he absorbed the speed of the Flash. After achieving that, his life is no longer in danger. * Nanites: Nanites entering the bloodstream of a speedster will disable their powers, as seen when Green Arrow shot Reverse-Flash with it. * Power-dampening tech: A speedster's power can be weakened or even neutralized by special technology, for example special kind of rifle can fire an energy pulse that temporarily cuts off a speedster's connection to the Speed Force, as seen when he was shot by it. * Hyper-Metabolism: While moving at accelerated speeds, Hunter burns calories much faster than a normal person. While letting him break down food more efficiently than a regular human, this also requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing from low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unaffected by painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience joys like getting drunk. * Cold Temperatures: Because speed is produced by a buildup of heat in the target's atoms, Hunter is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Hunter's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. As the Black Flash, he can be shattered into pieces by extreme cold. * Electricity Absorption: Hunter's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules to allow for his accelerated movements. Should Hunter be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his powers. However, as this power is genetically coded to his DNA, he can potentially regain his speed by using more electricity to jump-start it. * Kinetic Energy Absorption: Because Hunter's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. * Time Alterations (formerly): While Hunter's speed allows him to break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, reckless travels through time can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture the person who disturbed the timestream and draw the person into the Speed Force with it. After he was defeated by Barry, Time Wraiths dragged him into the Speed Force and caused him to deform into the Black Flash. * Lighter Gravity: Lighter gravity disables his enhanced speed. * Diminished Senses: After becoming the Black Flash, Hunter can only perceive targets in motion. Other Speedsters have to tap into the speedforce for him to perceive them. * No Regeneration: After becoming the Black Flash, Hunter lost his regeneration for unknown reasons. * Interdimensional energy: As the Black Flash, Hunter is now vulnerable to the inter-dimensional energy produced by Cisco's "gold-tooth" technology. While fighting him in the Speed Force, Barry overloaded the "gold-tooth" transmitter on his chest and attached it to Hunter. The inter-dimensional energy from the transmitter overflowed into his body, tearing him apart in an explosion of light. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Superhuman speed: Hunter is able to move at unimaginably fast speeds, and could travel from place to place in moments. Through extreme usage of the Velocity drug, Hunter artificially enhanced his connection to the Speed Force, allowing him to move faster than any other speedster. Initially, Hunter could move at least at Mach 6361, leaving Barry Allen's initial speed not nearly able to keep up. He was however unable to outrun Barry after the younger speedster increased his speed 4 times with the tachyon prototype. After gaining all of Barry's original Speed Force energy, Hunter became considerably faster than before, being able to snap the necks of nearly every person in Jitters in less then a second. He has gotten noticeably faster than ever before after his transformation by the wraiths; he was able to keep up with Barry during their fight in the Speed Force and later easily intercept and catch Eobard Thawne before he could even react, despite the great distance for the latter. **'Superhuman momentum:' Hunter was capable of inflicting massive amounts of physical damage on his opponents by packing speed into his blows. His punches seemed to break the sound barrier. He was able to reduce Barry to a bloody mess in seconds with his deadly strikes, and even break his spine, causing paralysis. Even with Barry's rapid healing, the damage inflicted on him was noticeably prolonged. ** Interdimensional travel: Hunter was able to travel between Earth One and Earth Two at will. He did so by using the "breaches" between worlds. His speed allowing him to temporarily stabilize the interdimensional "corridors" that linked any one breach on Earth Two with a corresponding breach on Earth One, letting him and those he brings along pass through them. After stealing Barry's Speed Force energy, Hunter became powerful enough to create breaches with his own speed. He was able to create a portal out of thin air with a simple punching motion. ** Time travel: Hunter can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time, an ability which Hunter abused to get time remnants of himself to assist him in the current timeline. * Accelerated healing factor: While unable to repair the cellular deterioration caused by the Velocity 6, Hunter's powers also afford him heightened healing capacities, allowing him to quickly heal any superficial harm to his being. Despite being shot by Cisco Ramon with a serum to dampen his speed, Hunter almost instantly recovered and ran off before the serum could take full effect, showing no signs of having been slowed down by the serum. Once obtaining Barry's Speed Force, Hunter's full regenerative properties were restored, allowed him to recover from his former cellular damage. * Phasing: Hunter could move and vibrate any part of his body so fast that he could effortlessly change his frequency and phase himself through people or objects. This allowed him to cause people to drop dead when he phased his arm through them, however, he could also harmlessly pass through people, as he did with Caitlin. He was also capable of effortlessly vibrating through carbide, which Barry had tremendous difficulty doing at first. * Electrokinesis: Even while only slightly accessing his powers, Zoom would produce a powerful aura of blue lightning from his body that always emanated off of him, whether he was moving at super speed or not. He could also manipulate electricity by touching it, as when Barry tried hurling lightning at Hunter, he managed to grab and hold the lightning as if it were a tangible object and hurl it back at him. When he grabbed Harrison and stabbed him with his claws, he was able to transfer electricity into him, causing him extreme pain. Seeing as Zoom was much faster than Barry when he taught him how to throw lightning, this means that Zoom could've thrown lightning if he wanted to. * Decay Inducement: After his transformation from the Time Wraiths, Hunter has the ability to cause cellular decay to people he comes in physical contact with, effectively draining them of life. He tried to cause Flash to decay into a corpse, but this was stopped before the process was complete or even permanent. Key: Zoom | Black Flash Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7